


makes you stronger

by archaeocyaths



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Banter, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Making Out, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Explicit Sex, chwe hansol is whipped, inspired by their playlists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeocyaths/pseuds/archaeocyaths
Summary: Comeback season is wrapping up, so Hansol and Seungkwan finally get a moment to themselves. The only thing keeping them from getting started is the soundtrack.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 37
Kudos: 241





	makes you stronger

It’s been too long since they’ve had a moment to themselves—comeback season has everyone either busy with promotions or asleep, the only breaks to eat silently, eyes glazed-over and exhausted. The only conscious time Seungkwan and Hansol have had was spent exchanging a few soft kisses before tangling together to fall asleep, neither able to muster enough energy to push it further.

But now their schedule is finally quieting down, and with the free time to be together comes the energy they’ve been lacking. The perfect opportunity comes on a day when they only have a few spaced-out appearances that end in the early afternoon, and nothing but an evening appearance the next day. Seungkwan texted Hansol “my room after dinner? :)” around lunchtime, and ever since, they’ve both been on edge with anticipation, energy coiling up and getting ready to burst. 

Now, finally, after dinner and spending long enough cleaning up to digest properly, Seungkwan is leading Hansol into his room, hands tangled together and matching grins splitting their faces. No sooner is the door closed than Seungkwan is pulling Hansol even closer, cupping his jaw as their lips find each other, tender and filled with potential. They get lost like that, making out sweetly, giggling as their hands wander, the few spaces of air between them thrumming with anticipation. 

“Missed you,” Hansol breathes into Seungkwan’s mouth, and is pleased by the hum he gets in response. He starts kissing all over Seungkwan’s face, up to the apple of Seungkwan’s cheek that forms whenever he smiles and then down, following his jawline to mouth at Seungkwan’s neck and scrape his teeth the way he knows Seungkwan likes. 

Seungkwan clings to Hansol, one hand in his hair and the other at the back of his collar, stretching the t-shirt in a way he knows Hansol would normally complain about if they weren’t both quite so desperate. “Music,” he gets out, distracted almost immediately by the way Hansol’s found his pulse point and seems intent on claiming it as his. 

Hansol simply hums and pulls Seungkwan’s phone out of his back pocket, a little more handsy than the task requires, and unlocks it with his thumbprint. He moves to press gentle kisses to Seungkwan’s shoulder through his shirt as he peers over it to navigate to the music app. Seungkwan, impatient as always, starts unbuttoning his shirt, already frustrated by the layers between them. His hand pauses, though, as a song starts playing, and he wrinkles his nose. 

“Babe,” he says as gently as he can manage, trying to keep the judgement out of his voice. “Is this from your playlist?”

“Yeah,” Hansol says, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he tosses the phone onto Seungkwan’s bed and pulls off his t-shirt on his way to join it. “It’s Charli XCX, you like her.” 

Seungkwan sighs, his shirt hanging off his shoulders as he moves to straddle Hansol’s hips. Hansol’s hands come up to hold him, the reflex automatic, and he brushes their lips together in a soft kiss, made all the more electric by how restrained it is. Seungkwan almost lets it go, distracted by exploring the bare skin newly available to him and the way Hansol’s hands play at the waistline of his jeans, but a particularly discordant synthesizer pulls him out of the heady arousal growing between them. 

“I can’t have sex to this song, Sollie,” Seungkwan says, pulling away and not bothering to hide his distaste this time. “Can’t we put on my playlist instead?”

“What? It’s a good song,” Hansol says, even as the music devolves into the sounds of four computers attempting to dial-up and failing. “I can’t have sex to Kelly Clarkson again, Kwannie, you remember how hard it was for me to come last time we tried.” 

“I thought you liked my playlist,” Seungkwan huffs out with a sigh, pushing out his lower lip in a pout that Hansol doesn’t even lean in to kiss away. The growing balloon of arousal between them is deflating now, but Hansol keeps his hands on Seungkwan’s hips, rubbing his thumb over the skin, and Seungkwan’s arms come up to loop loosely wrap around his neck. His pout deepens, and finally Hansol sighs and leans in to peck it, biting sweetly before pulling back and grabbing the phone to pause the song. 

“Your playlist is nice,” Hansol says diplomatically, “but I don’t really think it’s sex music, do you?”

“Neither is yours,” Seungkwan grumbles. “I wanna hear you when we fuck, not Tobi.” 

Hansol wrinkles his nose, and Seungkwan knows he’s won at least that argument.

“Well, what should we do?” Hansol asks, and Seungkwan is only a little bothered by how he hasn’t handed over the phone. 

“We just need to find something that we both like,” Seungkwan says, leaning in to peck Hansol’s nose cutely and appreciating how Hansol’s hand tightens at his waist to keep him close. “There’s gotta be something. How about the Chainsmokers?”

Hansol grimaces so quickly Seungkwan suspects it’s a reflex and he frowns, feeling mildly insulted. “No. That’s like listening to One Direction,” he says distastefully, and Seungkwan has to resist rolling his eyes, the arousal in his stomach fading even faster. 

“Fine,” he says, only a little bitter. “We just won’t listen to anything.” 

“You know we can’t do that,” Hansol says with a sigh, and Seungkwan knows he’s right. Jeonghan pulling them aside to talk about the walls and their lack of soundproofing would have been embarrassing enough even if Seungcheol didn’t do it the next day, after they had tried being quiet. 

“Well, guess we can’t do anything then,” Seungkwan mutters, pulling away and feeling the hot prick of frustrated tears in the back of his eyes. He brings his hands up to wipe them away, frustration and embarrassment making his face go pink.

“Oh, baby,” Hansol says softly, dropping the phone and pulling Seungkwan’s hands away to hold them close to his chest. He leans forward, pressing soft kisses to Seungkwan’s cheeks even as Seungkwan twists his face away, finding the turned-down edges of his mouth, the one hot tear that manages to escape. “ _Babe._ We’ll find something. I don’t mean to be so picky. What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Seungkwan whines, his resistance weakening as he deflates to curl in closer to Hansol again. “It’s just been such a long comeback, we’ve been so tired. I just missed you.”

“Missed me?” Hansol repeats, still gentle, but he’s smiling as he releases Seungkwan’s wrists in favor of wrapping his arms around him again. “I’m right here, angel. I’ve been here.” 

“You know what I mean!” Seungkwan insists with no real anger, resting his forehead into the side of Hansol’s neck and enjoying being held. “Not like this. We’ve just been so busy, and every time I was tired, I’d think about this moment. How nice it’d be. I was looking forward to it, and now we’re just arguing about the stupid soundtrack.”

Hansol is quiet as Seungkwan speaks, just rubbing his back softly, and he tilts his head to press a kiss to his temple. He doesn’t respond immediately, continuing to hold Seungkwan close, but Seungkwan can almost hear his brain working. It’s one of the things Seungkwan loves the most about Hansol, the way he’s so thoughtful and spends the time to think his words through instead of rushing to respond. Seungkwan kisses Hansol’s neck, barely a press of lips to skin, just to show his appreciation.

“I’ve been looking forward to this too,” Hansol finally says. “I know we’ve both been tired, and you worked so hard this comeback, and I don’t wanna fight.” He pulls back, just enough to meet Seungkwan’s eyes, and he’s smiling fondly. “I don’t think we should let it stop us, though. I still want you. I always do.” 

“Me too,” Seungkwan sighs, relieved, as Hansol leans down to slot their lips together, sweet and close-mouthed for now. Some leftover bitterness he didn’t realize he was holding onto melts away, just the reassurance of knowing that he’s more important than some playlist enough to bring him fully on board. Seungkwan deepens the kiss, enthusiasm building as he presses closer and tangles his hands in Hansol’s hair, scratching at his scalp. Hansol hums happily and Seungkwan smiles against his lips, satisfied. 

They keep going, inertia building slowly until Seungkwan breaks off to catch his breath once it’s clear that they’ll need to put on some music. “I don’t care what you play,” he gets out, pressing close and running his hand down Hansol’s torso to get a hand on the button of his jeans. 

He very graciously kisses Hansol’s neck to give him the space to actually choose the music, but it doesn’t take as long as he expected. He can barely make out the words at first, too distracted by the sound of Hansol humming happily and finding his lips again, but when a syrupy bass line starts playing, Seungkwan gasps and feels an almost embarrassing shock of arousal pass through him. 

“You—” he gets out as Hansol cups his ass, encouraging his hips to grind down with the beat. 

“Yeah,” Hansol says, grinning up at him, and Seungkwan can see how he’s getting affected, a dark glint in his eyes. “Wasn’t hard to find a Beyoncé playlist.”

“God, I love you,” Seungkwan almost moans, pressing down against him and wasting no more time.

Later, once they’re both well-sated and resting together, Hansol’s hand tracing softly up and down his side, Seungkwan can hear his brain working again. 

“What are you thinking about?” he murmurs, tilting his head to press a kiss to Hansol’s chest. “Good sex is supposed to turn your brain off for like, ten more minutes.”

Hansol huffs out a laugh, tugging Seungkwan impossibly closer. “You know it was good,” he says, and Seungkwan smiles at the way he can hear Hansol’s voice rumbling in his chest. “Just thinking about the music.”

“We were just tired and riled up,” Seungkwan says, closing his eyes. “It’s okay.”

“Well, I was just thinking we could make our very own playlist,” Hansol adds. “That way we don’t have to even think about it anymore.”

Seungkwan sits up, ignoring how cute Hansol looks as he blinks up in surprise. “That’s a great idea,” he says seriously, “and I’m in love with you and your beautiful brain. But if you put any weird brain-melting songs on it, I will bite your dick.” 

Hansol laughs, mouth wide and eyes scrunched closed. “Yeah, sure you will,” he says, and pulls Seungkwan back down. Seungkwan waits, but Hansol doesn’t add anything else, so he props himself back up to hover over Hansol’s face.

“Hey,” Seungkwan pouts cutely. “Say it back.”

“Say what back?” Hansol asks, but he’s grinning. “That I’ll bite your dick?”

Seungkwan opens his mouth to protest, but before he can, Hansol leans up and kisses him. “Love you too, Kwannie.”

Seungkwan smiles wide, satisfied. “Thank you,” he says primly, and settles back into Hansol’s arms. He closes his eyes and drifts off thinking of the free time opening up ahead of them now that comeback season is over, and which Kelly Clarkson songs he can sneak onto the playlist without Hansol noticing.

**Author's Note:**

> i have nothing to say except i got a big iced coffee and then vernon's spotify playlist electrified my brain and this happened. it's very lightly edited so sorry if there are any glaring mistakes!!
> 
> leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed!! thank you for reading! 
> 
> [twitter :)](https://twitter.com/kiiimline)


End file.
